fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Orara Yozora
' Orora Yozora'(夜空 オーロラ, Yozora Ōrora) ''Is the 3rd and final cure of Spiritual PreCure. She is 16 years old, a 1st year high school student at '''Dokutoku Academy, '''There by making her Amai and Kotto's Upperclassmen (''Senpai). Her alter ego is Cure Soul, The fierce Guardian of Human souls. Apearence Orara has Pale skin and navy blue eyes, Her look is rather stand-out. Her hair is long and light blue, her long bangs covers the right side of her face and dyed streaks of red. Out of school she usually wears a turqouise t-shirt under a demin jacket, along with jeans/shorts and black boots. On her right wrist is her Spiritual PreBrace '''and around her neck is a silver necklace that supposedly has a name on the pendant, but she refuse to show what that name is. Her school uniform consists of a Turqouise shirt with a purple collar and a red tie. Unlike the other cures who wears Long skirts at school, Orara wears a pair of red shorts, a purple belt with one golden clipping, white stockings and grey 'doll' shoes. As Soul her hair grows longer and pulled into a pony tail, her bangs shortens and there's multible stand up strands of hair on the top of her head. The hair color changes to a darker blue with lighter shadings. Her dress is mainly dark blue and turqouise, she wears a bubble skirt and a 'tailcoat' tail. Her shoes are blue with ribbions spiriling up her legs. Personality Orara is far from the nicest person at the academy, in fact students don't even dare to talk to her because she is said to be ''"Stone Cold". ''She is agressive, rude/blunt ''(The students can't tell the difference) ''and mostly just cold. She would glare at anyone who even dared to approach her and she gained a reputation for it. But she doesn't do it all to be a jerk, it's because she doesn't trust anyone and is afraid to get hurt. As a child she was betrayed and hurt by multible people she thought were her friends, as such she didn't trust anyone anymore and thought they were all the same. The only one she could trust was Her older brother, '''Kuro. So when she met Amai she was her usual cold self towards her, thinking she was like everyone else. However Amai wanted to get to know Orara still, she even wanted to invite her over to her house. The constant kidness she got from Amai made Orara Anxious, the thought of getting a new friend scared her. 'Cause she couldn't tell if Amai was lying or not. After witnessing Amai and Kotto in battle, and seeing how devoted they are to help people including her made her open up a little, and decided to give them a chance. Cure Soul "The Core of all Humans, Cure Soul!" Subete no ningen no kakushin, kyua souru! すべての人間の核心, キュアソウル! Soul is the Blue cure. During Orara's transformation she brings out her Spirit PreBrace and inserts her Soul crystal as she says "Precure Spiritual Power! Release!" Her device shines and the light envelops her. Cut to her in a blue ocean dimensonal plane, her civil clothes washes away leaving her coated in blue light. Her eyes closed, she stomps on the ocean, making a magic circle apear underneath her. Water sprouts and latches onto her wrists, making her open her eyes and pull her hands out revealing her braclets. She spins on the water, and the water wraps around her legs forming her boots and stockings. She then pirouttes on the water causing it to rise up around her, and as it disapeared her dress has apeared. She then falls back into a portal and swims to the exit, while swimming her hair changes and forms. Leaving the portal she introduces herself. Abillities Like any other Cure, Soul posses a great amount of strength. Although due to her agressivness in the begining she faught a lot more violently then the other two. She later learns to take the anger down a little, but still keeps the edge that makes her stand out in the fight. Since she spends alot of her freetime watching action filled shows, she picked up some fighting techniques and is suprisingly achrobatic in her Cure form. So, physichly in the trio, She is the one that hears the order and is the first to take action. She is also able to sense soul presences, wich makes hard for The Fuhai generals or Kurais to sneak up on her, although that is only possible if she keeps her emotions stable, wich can be difficult in stressfull situations. In her civil form with the help of her Soul Crystal, she has a small amount of that power and only uses it to tell if a person's soul is hurting so she and the others can help. Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters